<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me, Stranger by alyas_sisayk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997336">Marry Me, Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyas_sisayk/pseuds/alyas_sisayk'>alyas_sisayk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Reincarnation, Roses, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyas_sisayk/pseuds/alyas_sisayk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I remember were roses scattered on the floor, no, not petals, but whole flowers instead. In my unbiased opinion, it was even more lovely than how flowers at traditional weddings are. Weddings, right. I remember hearing the church bells and slow piano music. </p><p>"I do." </p><p>I remember speaking those words as the priest asked me if I want to be with that person in sickness and in health, till death do us part. </p><p>But when the priest asked the second time, the person in front of me didn’t answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsuAngstWeek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me, Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when u want to hurt sakuatsu but at the same time you don't, you write like this .__.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had that strange dream again. I had it first when I was twelve. Those dreams felt so real and as I grew older, the harder it gets for me to understand what my dreams really meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dreamt of people walking around wearing huge ball gowns that I've only seen on paintings. The way they talk is strange and sophisticated. Somehow I had the image of this church inside my head before I can even come here and see it personally. As if it was engraved in my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think this is perfect? This church was built two hundred years ago.” The brother of the groom was the person I came here with. For some reason, it appears to me that both the groom and the bride were strangely keeping their hands off from their own wedding preparation which is kind of...sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I heard. Apparently, there was an old story about this church.” I had my research when I first heard about the place that the groom chose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This church was in a secluded area which is not only composed of castle ruins but is also rumored to have a handful of records of ghost sightings. Rather than the ghosts, what particularly interests me about the place is an old tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miya Osamu, with his hands inside his pocket, turned his back from me and roamed his eyes around the dome of the old church. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gently closed the notebook that is in my hands and joined him in admiring the enticing beauty of the vintage cathedral. “The elders said that this story was passed to them from generation to generation. They said that exactly one century since this place was built, the wedding of two princes was held here. Unfortunately, both their families opposed their relationship as they believed that marriage between people of the same sex is immoral. Their families also had a feud even before they had a relationship and they were defying them because of love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was indeed a sad story but considering that it happened plenty of years ago when homosexuality hasn’t been recognized as natural by the society, it might be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the day of their marriage, as they exchange their vows, one of them was assassinated by a hired man from the other family. The unharmed prince then cursed this place to be incapable of binding people by marriage before committing suicide right beside his lover. There is no evidence that this is true but even so, no one dared to hold a wedding here because they don’t want to risk a special day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I immediately regretted telling the best man about that tale but I was too late to realize that they might worry about the wedding after hearing the history of this place. I kept my mouth shut and waited for him to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, I think I already heard about this tale somewhere. I just can’t remember when.” he let out a soft chuckle and turned to me. “Anyway, my brother and his bride will find time to come here after lunch. Do you want to take a stroll while I buy us some food or do you want to come with me instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gentle voice made me smile, but I declined his offer. I wanted to take a good look at the ruins of the castle. He made his way to the town down the mountain which had the nearest fast food restaurants and I was left in the area with a few people who are mostly visiting the place for work or journalists that want to feature the place in magazines or sites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What I remember from my dreams were written on my notebook. The simple curiosity to decode the meaning of those dreams drove me to become a wedding planner. I am happy to take part in planning other people’s dream weddings but deep inside, I was hoping to finally understand what my dreams wanted to tell me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place will turn two hundred years five days from now. I still can’t believe that this cathedral hasn’t been noticed by the world for two centuries.” The voice from the other side of the hallway travelled to where I stand. The castle ruins are exposed to sunlight however, the sounds are still echoing and the temperature is unbelievably well balanced--not too hot and not too cold but very comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hundred years after the first tragic wedding that occured in this place, the first people who dared to get married were my clients. I closed my eyes and uttered a small prayer. Despite the groom and bride being absent in all the wedding preparations, I want them to live a happy life together and I will do my best to ensure that nothing gets in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard from the groom’s twin brother that Miya Atsumu, the groom, is a famous writer. Even so, I’ve never heard of his name and I am completely unfamiliar with his works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the bride is a daughter of a very rich businessman. Although it seemed to me that their marriage is for convenience, I sincerely hoped that they could learn to love each other along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t want the flower girls to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just exactly as it is. What’s wrong about it? I just want them to use the roses whole and not just the petals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s weird, don’t you think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then get married in my place. I won’t have a say then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head automatically turned to the direction of Miya Osamu’s voice. With him is a blonde guy facing his back on me. Images of him wearing a white fancy clothing lined with gold on the sides flashed in my head and my heart fluttered. It felt like I’ve seen an angel. He must be the groom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back, Sir?” I asked Osamu. He gestured to me to come close and as I approached them, he faced me. What I saw in my dreams that I wrote in my notebook rained on me as he waited for me to cross the distance between us. My chest tightened with the very few steps which lasted what felt like eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of him standing that way seemed so familiar I could cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I settled both my feet steady and I tried to maintain my composure even when my knees shook as I stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa Kiyoomi, this is the groom. My twin, Miya Atsumu. Tsumu, this is Sakusa, your excellent wedding planner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was supposed to speak and I know Miya Atsumu wanted to do the same as well, but none of us uttered a single word. His hazel eyes staring at me so deep caused my stomach to twist and twirl and I felt my energy being drained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter with you two? Why are you staring like that at each other?” I snapped by to reality when Osamu spoke. I cleared my throat and offered my hand to the blonde. “That was rude of me, Sir. Nice to meet you.” I forced a smile as I waited for him to take my hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips curled into a small smile and he held my hand. He squeezed it, and my chest rummaged as my ribs struggled to contain my heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me for staring. I couldn’t seem to find my words for a moment there.” Even his voice can send my heart to its edge. I was the first one to pull back and my hand that he held automatically went to clutch my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does that even mean?” Osamu smacked his back and he laughed, but his eyes never left mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, I was the first one to withdraw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, I found myself anxiously sitting at one of the seats inside the cathedral. The moon illuminated the glass summit of the dome and it made the place to look even more magical than it is during the day time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, in my dreams, my skin shone brightly as if the stars went down to kiss my skin. Instinctively, I made my way to the platform. I stood in the shadows and stretched my hand where there was light, and I saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm brightness told me that I’ve stood there before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you...stand under that light?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around and there I saw him, looking at me through the lenses of his camera yet I could feel his gaze on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did what he asked me to, without even thinking which is even odd, as I hated being photographed so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the camera shutter clicked, I sharply inhaled because I especially anticipated to see his eyes. From where I stand, it glowed so beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The urge of crying came to me as soon as he smiled after his eyes abandoned the camera to look at me. “Beautiful. Yer owning that spot for yerself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accent? That was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasped after my mind processed what he just said. Just as when I thought I would crumble, my mouth immediately spoke the first thing that came to my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that your hobby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling hot from the embarrassment and the light, I walked towards him. To my surprise, he walked as well, meeting me halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Photography? Yeah, I guess. When I'm not writing, I'm taking pictures of random things that catch my attention. Do you mind if I keep your photo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's surprisingly talkative. At first look, you'll think he's a snob. I shook my head, not that I don't really mind. I just feel like I shouldn't be involved with him that much. I wanted to get away from him but at the same time, I want to just throw myself at him and feel his warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, by the way, I'm sorry that Hitoka-chan couldn't make it today. My fiance's a really busy person." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was then reminded that he's my client and he's getting married in a few days. How ridiculous of me to have such urges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and gripped the notebook on my hand. "I understand. Where's Sir Osamu? I think we should head back to the inn now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth is, I just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible, and just get over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after asking that, the lightning lined visibly from the summit of the cathedral and the sky rumbled loudly. I slightly jumped but rather than embracing the fear, I was more devastated when the rain poured heavily after the thunder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this condition, we won't be able to head back to the inn. Osamu must've been stranded on the west where the vehicles are parked too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seems like we're staying here longer." Miya Atsumu was calm when he sat. "Why don't we have a chat, Omi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of my list of most hated things are overly friendly people—however, when he called me a strange nickname, I couldn't bring myself to get mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quietly went beside him. As soon as I sat, he spoke to me. "Haven't you read any of my works?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he's really a famous novelist, it's such a waste that I never really came across any of his works. However, I heard several feedbacks from my work colleagues about what I suspect is one of his works. Just now I remembered hearing his pen name from Rintarou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I haven't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said his works are very confusing and puzzling—as though some information had been forgotten to be included in the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I heard that your works are known for being complex. I'm intrigued, so one of these days, I'll definitely read it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From my peripheral vision, I saw him nod. The camera rests still on his chest and he's got his hands together across his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't intend to write it like that, though. It's just that...I only wrote what I've seen from my dreams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the rain was faint from here, and I clearly heard my heart skip a beat when I heard him say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I may ask...do you want to let me hear a bit of your work?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a huge lump forming on my throat and his next words almost sent me crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah. My most well known work was the One Century Wedding. It's actually based on my dream that I first had when I was way younger. It was a pattern of repeated dreams and while I grew, I started running across people and places that I saw in my dreams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I listened intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I first saw the boy during a masquerade ball. Though we only met gazes across the room, I knew I was ready to defy everyone and everything just to be with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I remembered what was written on the first pages of my notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I never saw that boy again for years. After I returned home from studying in a university at the age where I can't even look at people without tilting my head up, I met him again.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped from talking and shifted his eyes on me as I looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you…perhaps...know what happened to them next?" His eyes glimmered again and I'm pretty sure that we share the same emotions as I felt my eyes heating up. "I'm sorry but I just felt like you know what must've happened to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The second time that you met him was during brother's recognition as the next head of the family. Again, you were only able to look at him from afar because his parents were telling him not to even come near you." I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu's lips curved into a smile but mine remained in a thin line. "We met several times more and all we could do was exchange glances and smile at each other. Actually, that lasted for years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and gritted my teeth. "The first time that you spoke to each other was when your family announced that you're to be married with a girl who was famous in that country. You met behind the cathedral and the first thing that you said to him was 'let's run away.'" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't move a muscle when his arm made its way to the back of my head, pushing my temple with his hand to his forehead. When his skin touched mine, I slightly shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he didn't run away with me. However, on the day of my wedding, I saw him standing at the door with his eyes pooling with tears. Before I said my vows, he shouted the exact same words that I said when we first spoke." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His warm breath fanned my neck each time he spoke and felt like I could melt in his arms despite the cold. "I ran away with him and we went into hiding that night. The next morning, he asked for my name and in exchange, I told him mine." He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and held his hand that was on my temple, feeling it's warmth against my palm. I closed my eyes and turned my head to lean against his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went to the cathedral with him, and there you decided to marry him. The priest was hesitant but he still granted them his approval and proceeded to the ritual. It was shorter than how it should be but we were in a hurry. Even the flowers that we used were straight out of the garden and scattered on the aisle." His chuckle sounded so fine, but I could feel the bitter aftertaste of hearing his laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what happened next?" He whispered, the smell of his breath lingered my nose and I leaned even closer...until our lips brushed lightly against each other. He pulled away, waiting for my answer and I tightly shut my eyes, recalling what I've written down from my dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes stung from suppressing the tears—instead of rolling down, the water particles stayed on my eyelashes, blurring my vision. Even so, I saw how his bloodshot eyes drip with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were shot." I sobbed in front of him, and once again he lightly pecked my lips. "Yeah. Do you know what I saw when I fell weak on the floor?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I immediately shook my head and gripped his shirt. He quickly followed his sentence. "I saw my angel looking down on me. And so all I could think of were the stars we saw the night before our wedding as we lay against the grass. And I knew I was selfish when I didn't say I do, because I want our stars to line again and I want to come back to life to find you. Until then, I won't say I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His free hand took my hand and intertwined our fingers. My hands were trembling and so is he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said that, but who am I in this life? I am a wedding planner. And I am arranging his wedding. Even in this era, we still can't be together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he claimed my lips, I surrendered. This is wrong, but since I'm ending it as soon as it started, I think it's just fair to take something that would serve as my memoir of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu. I knew that I love you. From then, my heart belongs to you and I don't think there is anyone else in this world who could enchant me the way you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled out from the kiss and he let me, thinking that I was just giving myself a room to breathe but he knew it when I stood up and pushed him away from me after grabbing the notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not in this life, Miya Atsumu. Now let me go and meet me on our next one. Maybe by then the gods have pardoned our selfishness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran outside of the cathedral and I immediately got soaked with the rain. The notebook on my hand felt heavy. I realized that there's no more use for it now that I know what my dreams meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I've never believed in reincarnation but this time that would be my last hope for us to see each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't do this if it's not you, Kiyoomi! Please!" His breathing was ragged as he ran after me while shouting those words.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What I remember a year ago was Miya Atsumu chasing after me in the rain. But I cried for him to let me go and so he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he's taken a flight and his works were about to be adapted to movies and television series. The tv became glitchy when the rain poured heavier so I slapped its side in hopes for it to come back to normal. I guess in this aspect, life in the province is not that good. As the interview passed, the rain also stopped gradually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that night, I somehow managed to get away when the rain miraculously stopped as well. I guess Atsumu finally understood what I wanted because he didn't come looking for me. I heard nothing about his wedding since then, but looking at his smile right now, I think he's found happiness with his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Young man, young man! Can you get out of bed real quick? My knee is hurting again, come bring this to the tombstones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took one last look at his face on the tv before I attended the elder woman who's kind enough to take me under her roof. "At the grave, grandma? The nameless graves?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and chewed her rice cake. She was looking at space but she smiled. "You don't have to come home after. Young man, the stars will line tonight, I will pass away peacefully."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew that old age could make people think like that, but the grandma is very kind to me so I am coming home for her. Besides, I have no one else to lose other than her. If she's gonna pass away, I'll stay with her, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is almost setting and the blinding lights after the rain striking my skin made it seem like I've been bathing with the most exquisite crystals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since I came to this small town, the old grandmother always ordered me to bring flowers at the nameless tombstones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The graves were situated at the hill behind the small chapel. I guess whoever they are, they left quite an impression on the townspeople to be treated nicely, even afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly placed the tulips on the stone before clasping my hands together and uttering a silent prayer. I wish them to be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled at the graves and turned to the opposite direction, preparing to come home. As I turned I felt like I entered a different realm—a dream, perhaps—when I saw his golden hair turning brighter by the help of the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes met mine and the nostalgic feeling when I looked at him across the grand hall across the room many years back was still fresh in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love this man and I want to be with him. If not possible in this lifetime, why did he appear in front of me after I left? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breathing became uneven as my tears fell on my cheeks mercilessly, and he was crying too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I take you as my other half, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death and till my soul lives in this world, be it this lifetime and many more, be it here or any place on earth. Please, say your vows and let's defy fate together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My resolve to never be involved with him again in this life crumbled—I ran to his chest and embraced him tightly as I sobbed. "You're the only one for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heaved a deep sigh and squeezed me to his chest. His heart vibrating through his flesh and synching with mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't run away from me anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu. If it's not you, I don't think I will ever have a heart capable of loving again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to finally do what I really want, and that is to spend the rest of my life with Miya Atsumu. I may not know much about him and we're basically strangers but we have a lot of time to figure things out together. What I can't afford this time is to wait again, for we already waited so many years to finally be together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grandma, in her deathbed, still managed to smile at us when I told her my plans. She held my hand and said, "What died didn't stay dead and what came back to life didn't stay the same. Now, I tell you, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu, your stars have aligned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were her last words as she passed away with a smile. Atsumu kissed my head as I rested on his shoulder. I couldn't help but shed tears not because of the grandma passing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you believe in magic, Atsumu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. I felt like his answer would be yes, because in the first place he believed in reincarnation. I should've asked if he believed that magic is real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I never told my name to grandma. Neither yours."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What I remember from my dream the night after we buried grandma along the nameless tombstones was me over one hundred years ago. In my arms was my deceased lover and I'm spitting blood as the knife on my chest cuts deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone tried to tear us apart, a woman tried to keep us together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know true love when I see one." She said and tied a red string binding our pinky fingers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came up with this while having existential questions in my head and I felt cold, my soul shivered. All I know now is I want to be reincarnated and bring at least some of my memories with me so I know if the person is 'my' destined partner. Love could be easier that way. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading!</p><p>be friends with me on twt i'm a poor soul in need of friends! @amananaminhq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>